Don't Judge a Book by its Cover!
by iheartitachiuchiha
Summary: ONESHOT: Crackfic! Volkner is in a bookstore when he meets a strange man named Flint. "If you were a book, I'd totally read you in bed, under the covers" Merry Christmas everyone! XD


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Pokemon._

_**Warning:**__ Involves __**Yaoi**__, if you are not a fan of this, do not read!_

_This was written as a Christmas present to one of my bestest friends ever. Of course, that does not inhibit anyone else from reading this :D_

_Merry Christmas! You're the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for! :) (I won't give your name...unless you want me too? lol)_

_**Pairing:**__ Ignitionshipping (VolknerXFlint)_

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It was a cold, winter day when the fashionable man decided to head to his favorite book store. He strutted into the store wearing his dark denim skinny jeans and tight fitting blue sports jacket while flipping his spiky blonde mane which. He was like a walking sex god as he cat walked through the store. He was bound to attract a swarm of fan girls, which, of course, he did.<p>

"Oh Volkner! You're such an electrifying gym leader!" One girl squealed shortly before passing out. More girls began gathering around his powerful figure with hearts in their eyes and drool dripping out of their mouths.

"MARRY ME!" Another shrieked at the top of her lungs before attempting to jump him and pull down his pants. Luckily, the girl failed to pull down his pants. Hurray for skinny jeans! Volkner gently shoved her off of him and ignored the swarm of girls. After dodging and escaping the crowd of hormone-crazed teenage girls, he proceeded to continue his journey to his favorite section of the bookstore: the manga section.

Yes, Volkner was a fan of manga. Actually, he wasn't _just_ a fan of manga; he was an INTENSE dedicated fan of it.

As he ventured toward the shelf in the manga section that housed his favorite series—looking forward to perusing through his favorite manga of all time—he found a strange flamboyant guy blocking a shelf, and not just a shelf, THE shelf holding the manga which he read religiously, _Fruits Basket_.

Volkner could feel the vein in his forehead begin to throb. How dare someone block his _Fruits Basket_ manga? Fuming, he cleared his throat and tapped the flamboyant guy's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can you please move? I'd like to look at the _Fruits Basket_ manga," When the strange man didn't respond, he began to steam, "Excuse me?" He said through clenched teeth.

The strange man turned around to reveal the weirdest sight a human could ever behold.

The man wore a bright yellow V-neck shirt revealing some of his bare chest, black, baggy cargoes, arm warmers that were SO not attractive, and, to top it off, he had a mass of large, curly, bright red hair sitting on top of his head. Volkner grimaced at his appearance. His appearance was very…ronaldy, as in Ronald McDonald like. He shuddered at the thought of the creepy grinning clown. _Yuck_ he thought in his mind as he took in the man's appearance. _Talk about a walking fashion disaster!_

"Hey I know you," The ronaldy man said to him, "You're Volkner, the Electric Gym Leader in Sunnyshore!" He said with a creepy smile.

Volkner shifted uncomfortably underneath his gaze. "Erm, yeah that's me…who are you again?" He asked, slightly freaked out. The strange man gasped and made weird choking noises.

"H-How can you not know who I am?" He sputtered, "I'm Flint THE Fire pokemon user of the ELITE four! You surely remember who I am now. There are tons of legends about me circulating throughout the entire Sinnoh Region!"

Volkner stared blankly, "Nope. Doesn't Ring a bell." Flint's mouth fell open. "Now can you move out of my way so I can read my Fruits Basket manga please?" Flint moved aside and scowled at him angrily when, suddenly, his expression changed entirely. He began to blush when he realized how attractive Volkner was. His perfect flawless skin, spiky blonde mane, cerulean blue eyes…his sex appeal was off the charts. _His sexiness is too overwhelming…and overpowering!_ Flint thought as he felt himself begin to drool.

Volkner, noticing the change in attitude, turned away from his manga and regarded Flint for a moment. "Is something the—" He was cut off as Flint quickly pressed his lips to his. Volkner's eyes widened and he responded to the kiss, which was weird since he found this Flint guy so unappealing appearance wise. Their tongues danced in their mouths, fighting for dominance, and the kiss was…intense…that's the only word that could describe it. After several minutes of intense, steamy kissing, the broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"You know," Flint started as he pulled away from the impromptu kiss, "If you were a book," He began, cracking a witty smile, "I'd so read you in my bed, under the covers." He winked, slipped a piece of paper in the back pocket of Volkner's jeans, and then sauntered away. He waved without turning back.

Volkner stared at his retreating figure in shock, his face slowly reddening at the memory of the kiss. He looked down at the paper in his hand, read it, and blushed even more as he stared at the paper some more.

_801-557-6843 _

_Call me babe._

_Xoxo Flint_

_P.S. Don't judge a book by its cover. ;D_

* * *

><p>First time I've ever written a Yaoi fic! I hope you enjoyed! Personally, I much rather prefer heterosexual couples...however this was pretty fun to write ahahahaha. I love making Flint a creeper cause well...I mean have you seen him? Talk about shifty!<p>

Please favorite and review and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I love you all!

If you fav or review I'll love you forever! XD

~iheartitachiuchiha


End file.
